To begin again
by CatastrophicallyCynical
Summary: When life gives you Earthquakes, you're probably me, Mars Vallely. Everything has been thrown my way, a little Earthquake isn't going to shake me! Oh wait... M/M Slash Oc/Death There is blood, there is death, there is yaoi. Please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Welp, I'm back at it again with new stories that probably won't get finished. Bummer. Anyways, this is a rated M story for obvious reasons. There will be yaoi, there will be death (both the person and the action) and there will be things of the blood like nature. Ya know. Killing and stuff. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has supported all my other stories despite me disappearing for 3 years at a time. I'm looking at you_ DecepticonQueen. _Please don't drop kick me._

* * *

Bells rang sharply, mocking the sound of a train briefly as they signalled the stampede of sweaty gym boys and over perfumed girls. There were some swapped roles in this, as well as socially awkward boys and girls that found comfort in one another. Unless you were me, Mars Vallely, and in that case everyone hated you for no reason at all and you found no comfort with anyone.

I was told that once I got into Elementary, I'd find friends and when I didn't, that standard moved to Middle School, and once out of there, I was told I would make friends in High school. Well, that turned out to be a total lie. I was a Junior and the only glance I got from anyone was when someone noticed me and thought I was weird looking.

I glanced out the stall door of the bathroom I had taken to hiding in, glaring angrily at my snow white hair and pink eyes. I hated being an albino, everyone looked at me like was some kind of special butterfly. To top it off, my parents didn't like me as much as they liked my brother. We were Native American, and being the special butterfly that I was, I was born whiter than Eminem's ass.

My brother, however, looked completely normal and he was my twin. It was unfair on all levels. He played high school football, was in student council and had a large truck load of friends. I couldn't be mad at my brother though. He made all attempts possible for me to join him and his friends. When I did, I had fun but nobody talked to me, or even seemed to notice that I was present.

Unlike my brother, however, I was very fast on my feet. He played defencive in football and allowed to do so, but when I wanted to go into track, my parents wouldn't allow it. They thought I was too fragile. This provoked me doing pullups on a bar and going for a run when times permitted.

The bell rang again, signalling that class was a minute from being in session, so I scooped up my books and scurried into the hallway. Of course, it was relatively empty since everyone had gone to class save for myself and a few numbskulls that loitered in the hall.

The same routine ensued every single day, hide in the bathroom from the bullies then go to class. It was beyond cliche that I wonder occasionally if it was only my imagination, then I got my face broken. Each time, I would go home with a nose and/or jaw and black eyes, then my parents talking to the principal. Wash, rinse, repeat.

I gingerly rubbed the sore spot on my head from the last time someone attacked me, being the ugly girl that thought she was the queen of everything Mariah. She attempted to rip out a chunk of hair, but being as painful as it was, it wasn't as bad as the jeering of George and his friends. They never did anything to me physically, but they were always teasing me, calling me things related to white objects.

One even called me a sperm puddle once, but George whacked him for it, seeming to realize even that was bad. Usually George called me Birch Twig, but the way he said it gave me the shivers, making me think that he liked me to some degree. I suppose if he actually liked me, he wouldn't do something like that.

I was lucky that no one was in the hallway when the hall decided to do a belly dance, jerking from side to side quickly. Falling into an indignant heap, I lucky to not hurt myself. To my horror, however, the doors of classrooms opened to let out confused murmuring students.

"Hey, Birch Twig." I jumped and craned my head to see George Andronica himself, picking up my books. "Where's your class?" I frowned as the brown eyes of the tall red-head locked with my pink ones.

I shakily pointed down the hall. "I'm supposed to be in Mr. Gaster's science class right now." I flinched repetitively as he reached down to me, feeling a bit shocked when that hand lifted me off the ground and set me on my feet.

He handed me some of my books and nudged me towards my classroom, but of course, I could feel the stares of some people in the hallway. "Hey, does it bother you when I call you Birch Twig?" I jumped and stared up at him with owl eyes.

"A bit, everyone around here is either does cruel or says cruel things." I stuttered slightly and flicked my gaze back to the ground in front of me.

"Sorry. Snowflake." I heard the humor in his voice and figured he was joking by calling me snowflake, so I just sent him a glare. "It's Mars, isn't it?"

I nodded sharply as we came to a stop in front of the classroom I was supposed to go to. "Well, yes. This is my room, I'll just take my stuff and get to work…" I tentatively reached for my books, only for him to pull them farther away.

"Sit with my buds and I at lunch." He partially stated, mostly demanded, giving me a hard, unnerving stare. This particular stare made me uncomfortable. I frowned but nodded, albeit hesitantly.

Once I got my books from him, I darted into the classroom and slide into my seat, thankful that no one called me out. I made brief eye contact with Mr. Gaster, who gave me a crooked smile as usual and went about marking me present in the books. Mr. Gaster had always been my favorite teacher, his room being a safe haven for me.

He would even write me a pass to get to other classes each day so that I wouldn't be marked tardy. He knew of my troubles and would help me as much as he could. That pass didn't include school work, though. He did expect me to do my best in class.

The ground shifted again, making someone scream and somethings fall off of shelves. I noticed that this "earthquake" was stronger than the last one. Then I heard the announcement system bleep on, announcing an evacuation.

As calmly as he could, Mr. Gaster guided us all to the nearest exit. The moment I stepped outside, George was right there, at my side. He hovered an uncomfortable distance from myself, and I was unsure of what to do, so I ended up snapping at him.

"Back up, George." My tone was harsh and surprising to him, but he backed away as I requested. I held my book to my chest, feeling some anxiety building about the day.

Just when I thought the day couldn't hold any more surprised, my dear brother collided into me. I was lifted into the air by my taller brother, Anthony, who cheered loudly in my ear before setting me down. "How's it going, bro bro?"

I cringed at his happiness then replied curtly. "Peachy. It's been fucking peachy, Tony."

"Woah, Mario's got the grouches." He held his hands up in surrender as I sent him a murderous glare, a smile threatening its way onto my own face.

"George is being weird, he wants me to sit with his group of lackies. It makes me uncomfortable." I hugged my book tighter.

"Bro bro, if you keep avoiding stuff cause it makes you something uncomfortable, you're never gonna get over it." My happy-go-lucky brother's voice turned serious and full of concern. "Ya gotta get out there, Mars. You're not gonna be around in 100 years, you gotta make an impression now."

I scoffed and shrugged. "If it'll make you happy, I'll sit with them." He grinned widely and nodded, then pulled me into another bone crushing hug.

It took a bit, but after there not being anymore earthquakes, the administration let all the students back into their classes to continue work. The day seemed to continue to be uneventful and I even went and sat with George and his gross boys. George slung an arm around me at one point as I was quietly eating and asked me what the book I was read was about. He seemed very interested as I explained that it was about making chimeras.

While I had been concerned that something bad was going to happen while I was hanging out with George and his friends, it turned out surprisingly well and my anxiety slowly dissipated. That was until she decided to drop in.

"What's Twiggy doing here?" Mariah yelled, slamming her manicured hands onto the table, her voice making me cringe and want to cover my ears.

"Beat it, Mariah. He's cool." One of George's friends spoke up, I think his name was Tim.

"Quiet, asshole, or I'll tell Lauren you've been sleeping with Jessy." Tim shut right up as she looked at me, her green eyes seeming to nearly pop out of her skull from how tan she looked. "How about you get the fuck up and go die, Twig!"

I was shocked, Mariah never said something like that. Usually it was more of her pushing me around and never saying things like that. She was more to beat me than to yell at me. "Mariah." George shifted behind me and stood up, striding over to her and standing over her. He towered, and it was a fantastic sight. "If you touch him, or say anything like that to him again, I will take every single picture you've sent me and mail them, email them, text them or even post them all over the place so your rich as fuck parents can see your whore ass."

I sat there with my jaw dropped, in my short time with George and his friends at the table, I had forgotten that he had a sharp tongue.

"How dare you, you fag!" She shrieked shrilly

He just laughed at her. "Why don't you put some sand in your vag so your crabs can feel more at home?"

Tim cackled near me, muttering towards me. "Yeah, but nobody want's to hit that."

My day had officially been made when I saw Mariah and her entourage stomp away. George sat down next to me, this time sitting on the side close to the aisle, rather than the wall. I was grinning like a maniac, I thought it was brilliant that George said that.

"You're fine with us, Mars." I smiled at Tim, who beamed back. "It's not every we can bomb the bitch queen like that."

"Mars?" I glanced up at George, who had his thinking face on. "Part of why she is so bitter is 'cause she liked me but I like someone else more, specifically a guy. That's why she has been a bitch to you."

I felt my face turning red quickly and I felt like turning into a turtle. His friends were silently looking at us, almost expectantly.

"George!" I blurted and felt myself unable to stop. "I have known you to be a bully the past few years, I really am not ready to try anything with you…" I trailed off as he stared at me, looking rather shocked.

His silence was killing me and I ended up fumbling with the sleeve of my jacket, clawing through it at my only slightly scarred wrists. "Mars? Listen, I don't care." He grabbed my hands. "I'll wait till you're ready."

A sigh of relief fled from my lung right before the bell rang. In usual George fashion, he tried to scoop up my books, but I convinced him that I could deal with them on my own since he had to go in a different direction. I felt myself smiling like an idiot as I walked down the hall, feeling a bit giddy. Maybe George was a good idea. He wasn't really an idiot academic wise and he was nice. He was a bit of a wise-crack too, which was wonderful.

My thoughts were cut short with the floor shaking from side to side again and a short yelp from myself. I collapsed onto the floor, unable to keep my balance then I felt a sharp kick in the side of my head and hands rolling me to the side. I caught a glimpse of brightly colored flat shoes and knew immediately that it was Mariah and her friends.

"Fuck you, Twig! You stole my soul mate from me and now you're gonna die when this fucking hell hole collapses on top of you!" A door slammed into my face and knocked some stuff off the shelf onto me.

The throbbing ache in my head made me want to cry. I should have brought George with me, but I didn't because I thought it was better. The building shook again as I tried to find a light, quickly finding a lightswitch. I flicked it on, hearing people scream in the room next door. I began to bawl and beat on the door, hot tears blurring my eyes.

I knew that nobody would hear me, they were too busy evacuating the building. Still having tears run down my face, I slid down the door, scooping my book to my chest for comfort. The last thing I knew was that people were screaming and something fell onto the back of my head, effectively knocking me unconscious.

 **( ._ .)(h-he did the sleep…)( ._ .)**

After 100 years, no one would have guess that this dying plane was once Earth. The water was poison, the earth beneath their feet was scorched and soured, demonic growths took hold of once magnificent structures built by man and the sky was set ablaze. The only evidence that humanity had ever existed had become warped effigies of demonic corruption.

Despite all this, the earth was far from being empty, the cities teemed with demons and angry angels but humans were missing from the equation. They had been killed off long before this particular battle had taken place, in the streets and skies over a city once known as Detroit. Even though the souls of the nephilim had been released so that humans could live again, Death had yet to see a single human.

He quickly found out that this was due to the keeper of the Well of Souls not releasing the human's souls since they wouldn't survive the ravaged landscape. Between the emotional reunion with his sibling's, Death stood stoically through and standing at the edge of the city, he had recovered his mask. The slab of bone was stuck to his face once more and he felt less insecure than when his usually "grouch faced" brother gaped in shock at his bare face.

The days on Earth were short, but the battles that the angels and demons waged on one another were indefinite. It was no place for a fragile human. The four horsemen had split once again to start clearing the plane of demons and the occasional squad of angry pigeons. Death had taken a moment to reflect on what had happened in the short time he had been on Earth.

That reflection was cut rather short by an angel charging at him like an angry fool, followed by his mass of angry friends. They would be easy to be rid of and that was no problem. Not even the masses of demons that were following suit to "catch the rider unaware." The pale rider felt that it was going to be a long time before he could rest again.

 **(** **｢･** **ω** **･** **)** **｢** **(Death!)** **ヘ** **(^o^** **ヘ** **)**

I awoke to a coughing fit, eventually calming down to run a bone dry tongue over equally dry lips. I ended up sleeping through all the earthquakes it seemed. Laying on my back, I felt no discomfort, despite the fact I was laying on a wall with my feet against what was the floor once.

My book was still tightly pressed to my chest, which made me happy. A bit of light streamed in through the window on the door, so I figured I would be able to get out. Standing on the shelf, I reached up and wriggled the door knob, finding it unlocked, to my sheer happiness.

With a good deal of struggle, I was able to get it open and pop my head up into a purely suffocating heat wave. I immediately ducked back down, anxiety building. I knew that it was winter last I checked and the closet led outside. I bobbed up again, looking around then spotted people with feathery wings flying away from something rather demon like.

I became so fixated on watching the angelic creatures that I didn't notice something demonic approach from the side. It breathed heavily on me and I found myself snapping my head to the side to look at it. This creature resembled a dog and made me shriek and fall back into the closet.

The demon dog made a confused noise and gazed down at me, where I was laying prone and confused myself. I sat up and looked up at the dog, who reached down and grabbed me with its paw. Once it had pulled me out, it nudged me with it's large nose, of which I petted.

I grumbled and turned from the dog as I realized there was a massive crack in my glasses. I reached over to pat the dog again then glanced up at it. "Do you wanna stick around maybe?"

It tilted its head then grumbled at me and nudged me. I chuckled and patted it then noticed something a tad peculiar about it.

"Are you expecting?" I felt a bit awkward asking a dog question, but I found that it nodded to me as well. "So, you're a girl?" Another nod. "Shall I just call you Precious?"

She let out a short bark then nodded at me. That was a quick friend. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her thick neck, petting her smooth, metallic skin before releasing her and looking around the rubble. Everything looked hellish and it concerned me greatly. What happened after I passed out?

Precious nudged me forwards then rounded in front of me, crouching slightly. I had seen enough movies to know that she wanted me on her back. Trying to be gentle with her sides, I clamoured onto her back before she turned tail and sprinted over the rubble. I turned my head back and noticed a swarm of blue demonic creatures scrambling away from something on the other side of a rise. Then, I saw what they were running from.

Ashen skin, long black hair and scythes, heck, I felt I was gazing at the grim reaper when I noticed the skull face the creature had. Unfortunately from me, this grim reaper noticed me as well, I could see the orange orbs staring at me in what I felt to be surprise. I ducked down just in time to avoid being hit in the head with a pole that was jutting from a pile of rubble, making me tear my gaze from the tall reaper fellow to what was in front of us.

I found myself with the desire to scream in horror as Precious lunged into a deep looking hole that I soon realizes was the cooling tower for a nuclear power plant. Clinging to her neck, I did my best to take in my surroundings. I recalled that the power plant was a bit of a way off so something, possibly one of those demon things, had moved the cooling tower.

I noted that there had been a number of different demon like creatures about, but Precious seemed a bit unique. I had seen other demon dog creatures, but none like herself. She was also obviously going to have puppies. I had never been able to have any pets, since my mother was allergic to pet dander, but I had an inkling of how to deal with an animal about to have puppies.

I was nearly thrown from Precious' back when she skidded to a stop in front of what appeared to be a hole in the cooling tower. She ducked into it, seeming to take extra care to not hit my head on the top of the hole then she used her nose to move a bit of rubble in front of the opening. When I slide off her back, she wrapped a paw around my face and pulled me to her stomach. I was confused as to what she was doing, then I looked out the small opening in the rubble. The grim reaper fellow, on the back of a ghostly looking, rotting horse with pale bluish green flames coming off of it, was sitting outside the rubble, almost seeming as if he was looking for Precious and I.

I shivered at the thought of him being the reason for the earthquakes that rattled my school to the ground. Then a thought hit me, it was summer when it had been winter last I remembered. The earthquakes must have sent me into a coma and it was a bad dream. I pinched my arm roughly and clamped my eyes shut, hoping that perhaps I would wake up and see my brother and parents waiting for me to wake up, maybe even a concerned George.

I cracked my eye open, seeing nothing but rubble and the faint glow of the reaper's horse. Tears pricked my eyes, so I clamped them shut again, not wanting to give away our hiding place. It felt like hours before Precious nosed the side of my face, a soft whine making me look at her. She looked concerned for me, which I felt was justified when I let out a choked sob that drew out into a howl of misery. I felt that I must've looked so ugly and pathetic, but Precious pulled me to her again and did her best to comfort me in her doggiest way.

 **o(T** **ヘ** **To)(he cry)o(T** **ヘ** **To)**

As a custom of any member of my family when they cry, I fell asleep and Precious carried me around like a puppy till I woke up and was able to walk with her. Due to being asleep for a good portion of the trip, I had no idea where I was. We were traveling along the road, avoiding the crevasses and any car that was still on the road. Precious seemed to be growing weary as we walked, so I piped up and suggested finding a place to sleep after a while. She heaved her giant head up and down slowly then veered off road towards a hill.

Seeing as how many bad things tended to happen in the dark in movies, I was rather happy that she agreed with me. She rounded the hill and slumped into the side of it before looking at me with an expectant look. Not being able to speak demon dog was going to be my downfall, I just knew it. Going with my gut, I carefully sat in front of her and leaned onto her paw. She seemed pleased with the action, so I sighed in relief and quickly fell back asleep.

My dreams, they felt plagued. Or damned. Something unpleasant, and it made me not want to be in them. My dreams filled with people I knew, or rather I knew once. I could see Mariah shoving me in very places, George calling me names or attempting to be cuddly. I messed everything up, I could have lasted out my days with them had I not gone my own way.

My eyes crusted over as I slept, so I had difficulties opening my eyes when Precious nuzzled me with concern. I must've been whimpering or at least crying in my sleep. I ran my fingertips over her brow bone to tell her that I was fine, since I couldn't find my voice at that point in time.

She whined at me softly as I finally got to my feet, I felt drained, heavy, maybe even hungry. With nothing but a pregnant dog and my book on chimeras, I felt lost and purposeless. "There aren't any more humans that you know of, right? Yip yep, yip yip no." I turned my head to Precious, who whined in response before giving me a sad look and yipping at me once.

More tears threatened to spill and my throat clogged up, but I didn't get much time to start crying since my canine companion decided it was high time to move along. She butted me towards the road with her great head, giving me a low, gruff bark. Probably telling me to move it.

Using my sleeve, I wiped my nose and slowly trudged up the hill towards the road, then felt myself being tugged backwards. I landed hard into the grass and when I peeked over to see what it was that Precious was tugging me back for, I spotted a herd of demons spanning the length of the road from as far as I could see. Each and everyone one of them was running as if death was on their tails. Unfortunately for me and my metaphors, death really was on their tails. The grim reaper fellow from the city was behind them on his horse, swiping at any demon that was near his horse's feet with his scythes.

I cringed at the sounds that the demons were making. I almost felt sorry for them, then remembered the nature of most demons. I gently reached over to Precious and patted her head, feeling her tension as we hid there. She whined softly as I petted her head, her big red eyes watching the grim reaper sadly. I had a feeling that this guy probably killed someone special to her, then I noticed the grim reaper dude looking around as the demons fled. He knew we were watching, he could probably feel it.

I slunk down the hill, hoping that Precious would quietly follow. When Precious reached the bottom of the hill, she bumped up to me so that I would get onto her back then I held on tightly to her shoulders as she raced down in the direction that the demons came from. My heart sunk when I realized she thought the grim reaper was following the other demons, but was in fact turning in time to see my horrified look on the back of Precious.

 **ε=ε=(** **っ** ***´□`)** **っ** **(RUN)**

After spotting was seemed to be a snow white human, I began attempting to track the strange looking human and large Bargest. The Bargest appeared to be expecting pups at some point, so it wasn't going to be a problem. The human, however, had skin paler than the white city and hair to match, as well as pink eyes that seemed to hold a certain fear to them.

As I expected, the human disappeared rather quickly, likely believing I had an intent to harm him, or rather that the Bargest believed that the human was her property. I herded demons out of the city, hoping to spot the white hair again, but found myself baffled by the disappearance of the human. Then, I spotted the human again, riding on the back of the Bargest once again, looking at me with those fear filled eyes.

Of course a human would fear me, I am after all, Death.

 **!(** **ﾟﾛﾟ屮** **)** **屮**

 _Ok. I made a thing. I really hope that people like it... Leave me a review if you will!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the second chapter. I hope you all like it!_

 _Thankies for the reviews._

* * *

The moment I laid eyes on the grim reaper, making eye contact with those molten orange eyes, I knew that Precious and I were in danger. I nudged his horse into a gallop as Precious hopped over some debris on the outskirts of the city. We were a few miles out since she had walked from the city a day prior.

"P-Precious, he saw us!" I cursed the squeak that came out of my mouth as Precious whined a pained whine, snapping my attention forward. Reaching forwards without falling, I began to rub the back of her head, sensing a bit at least that she was hurting somehow and it had to do with the running.

Precious seemed to be comforted by my petting, but she was scared yet, that much I could tell and for obvious valid reasons. I felt a pull in my chest telling me that I should have been terrified as well, but my brain had shut off and my body felt numb

The thundering hooves of his steed pounded in my ears, almost as if he were right behind us. I glanced over my shoulder again at the grim reaper and spotted him way too close as Precious did a swan dive into a hole in the ground.

A scream of surprise was ripped from my throat as we slid down into the tunnel at the bottom. This hole wasn't like the nuclear power plant tower, it was made by something else and more akin to a burrow than the tower was. A burrow for something huge. I glanced back again to see if the grim reaper was pursuing, but found that he wasn't but had infact disappeared from sight.

I sighed in relief, hoping that he was going to leave us alone. My relief ended up being short lived as Precious whined again. I slid off her back as she flopped to her side so I wouldn't get crushed by her side. I figured what was happening and it was causing my chest to tighten to the point I couldn't breath.

I fell to my knees next to her head and grasped her paw as she whined, making pained whimpers and grunts every once in awhile. Once the first one came out, I moved to pick up the sodden pup and remove the film that covered it. Once I had done so, I moved the pup up next to its mother's head so that she could groom it, then positioned myself down next to her legs to wait for the next one.

An hour, possibly an hour and half went by before the next one was born, then the next and the same with the one after. Four puppies the size of fox terriers crawled about, whimpering as puppies do and suckling off their exhausted mother.

"Precious?" I cautiously approached her head, not wanting to get bit since her pups were just born.

I got a small grunt as a response before her great red eyes opened to eyeball me.

"You're gonna be ok, right?" A small smile twitched onto my face as she gave me a soft, single yip. My eyes flitted to the pups, watching and listening as they made their puppy noises and slip into their deep slumber. Once the pups were asleep, I slid up next to Precious's head and crossed my arms to keep watch over the new mother.

I didn't want my new friend to loose her babies so soon after their birth.

⊂ **((** **・▽・** **))⊃ (HAH PUPPEHS!) ⊂((** **・▽・** **))⊃**

Only hours after the pups were born, we were on our feet again, going down the road towards the city again. On the back of Precious with two puppies walking on either side, I started thinking of things I could name them. Much like their mother, they were each very intelligent.

They needed names that fit them for how smart they were, so not just any name would do for them. While I was pondering, I noted that each pup had a defining mark. The first born had green eyes and variously shaded green spots dotting his entire body, the second born had blue eyes and blue stripes on his legs, the third born had purple eyes and purple swirls on her haunches. The last one, to my surprise at the time, was a runt. Not only was she a runt, but she was snow white with glowing white eyes and tiger stripes. She was the most easily recognised out of all of them in my opinion.

I turned my gaze to the road in front of us, wondering vaguely why we were heading back to the city in the first place. I figured Precious lived there, but it was dangerous because of the grim reaper. Perhaps it was just best for us to hide at that point.

The moment Precious set her paw in beyond the city limits, I felt the danger of our surroundings. To top it off, I wasn't going to be able to defend myself or the puppies with my lack of a weapon. I was also unable to even fight if I had a weapon. The only thing I was even remotely good at was running away and there was no way I was going to outrun a horse. Especially one that evidently lacked lungs to begin with.

The only thing I could think of for defence was a gun, but guns were limited in ammunition and it was apparent that didn't work for humans before since I was the only one. A sword would work if I knew how to use it. A knife would probably be too short since I doubted I was fast enough to begin with. I needed something I could clunk something upside to head with. Like a club.

I glanced around the ruins of the city, noting how most things that could have been useful at some point in time were shattered upon the ground. A thought came to mind shortly after I noticed the wrecked Staples store.

"Hey, Precious. You should go over to that store, I could see if their is a bag in there I could use to carry stuff with." Precious turned her head to look back at me in confusion, her red eye squinting at me. "I figured I could help somehow if I had a way to carry things."

She simply huffed and veered off the road towards the wrecked store. It almost looked as if someone had taken a bite out of the side of the store. A few other wrecked stores stood nearby with similar things having happened to them. I took note of them, since they were to some degree, useful stores. One of them happened to be an old Petsmart. The Pet part of the store had fallen off, so it just looked like a smart store.

Precious grunted at her pups then shook me on her back. I took a hint and slid off her back, crouching down with the pups when she grunted at me as well. I watched a bit nervously as she padded towards the store, quickly realizing she was checking for danger. Her great head peeked over the edge of the store's wall, her eyes scanning the area for any sort of danger. When her head snapped back in our direction, I jumped up, expecting truly the worst.

Then, she yipped and headed back towards us, circling around to nudge me towards the store. I giggled then skipped towards the store and vaulted over the wall. The pups and Precious followed soon after, so I set to work.

Most everything was wrecked in some way shape or form, especially the tech related objects and anything paper that was in the wrecked part of the store. I found that the back of the store was barricaded shut, and out of concern, Precious broke down the door and charged in, preparing to kill something that would dare threaten her pups.

To my pleasant surprise, the back of the store was somehow still stocked and whoever had barricaded themselves in there was only bones with a uniform. Some workers thought they could last things out back there, but had died from something other than hunger. I was able to find the vending machine they were sustaining themselves on and was very pleased to find sealed bags of jerky and oreos: the nuclear foods.

Since the back of the store was relatively untouched, there were plenty of bags for me to choose from. Then, a brilliant idea came to mind as I found a few backpacks. All four of the pup's shoulders sat higher than their backend, so they would wear the packs. I expressed this to Precious who woofed at her pups afterwards to allow me to place the backpacks on their backs.

As dogs do, they protested briefly as I searched for a backpack for myself. During my search, I found various things I wasn't aware that Staples sold, like table clothes. I took one of these table clothes and used it to fashion a poncho for myself and a jacket for Precious.

Making both of these ended up being very tedious and extremely difficult since dog arms were very different from human arms. In the end, She seemed very pleased with her jacket, despite it being uneven in some places. The left over material became accessories for the pups.

After shoving a good deal of jerky into my bag, I began to search again for anything else that would be helpful. My search ended with a bottle to clip onto each of the pups and onto my bag. Precious had nudged the door shut by this time and was curled up behind some boxes I had searched, so I assumed it was night time and time for bed.

Shrugging my bag off my back and after helping the pups out of theirs, I slid up next to Precious and fell asleep with relative ease.

【 sweet dream 】(●ＵωU).zZZ

Waking up was as easy as waking up, nibbling on jerky for breakfast as soon as I was up so that I would be ready for the day. Since Precious and the pups were still asleep, I decided to search the back of the store more. Old tech remained packed away in boxes, not working in the slightest anymore, old eaten boxes fell apart on plastic shelves, but out of all these, the box that caught my attention was labeled: Tools.

I hadn't seen it the night before, so naturally I was interested in it. I dug my fingers into the cardboard and yanked it off it's shelf, catching it so that it didn't hit the ground loudly. I was surprised by how heavy it was and was nearly crushed by it. In the end, I was able to set it down and tear open the top. Inside, I found box cutters, hammers, and sticks for something.

I lifted up one of the hammers, trying to remember what it was for originally. On it's packaging, I read: Estwing 4lb Drilling Hammer. That explained why it was so heavy then. I twirled the hammer in my hand then reached into the box to grab a few of the box cutters. You never know when you need to cut something.

I glanced around, hoping for something like a tool belt. If they had tools, they would have tool belts, wouldn't they? Precious walking in my direction caught my attention, so I turned to look at her, smiling as she yawned and stretched.

"I think we should head off, before we get caught up with the grim reaper again." Her head bobbed slightly before she looked over her shoulder at her bumbling puppies. For the first time in forever, I felt like I had a place, even though those I was with were animals. Once everyone was suited up and ready to go, Precious led the five of us out of the store.

On our way out, I spotted a tool belt hanging on the wall with the pouches hanging below it. Stepping around the pups, I snatched it off the wall and began to stick pouches on it. Once, a construction worker would be using these sorts of objects for construction, not transporting things for a post apocalyptic albino.

Once the belt was secured around my waist and I was pleased with it, I spun on my heel, only to find Precious and the pups nowhere to be seen. My chest tightened up again as I sprinted for the opening in the wall and sprung over it, thinking the worst. Once I was over it, I spotted Precious walking back to the store looking irritated. I could deduce that she thought I was following. I walked towards her to meet halfway and found myself shocked when she reached around me and grabbed the back of my shirt, poncho and backpack with her teeth and proceeded to carry me like a kitten.

Precious obviously didn't like me wandering off. And I was okay with that, it meant I was wanted. After walking for something close to an hour, Precious finally let me onto my feet again so that I could walk on my own. After not seeing the grim reaper at all, I felt rather confident that everything was going to be fine. I had my dog family, the pups needing to be named, and I had Precious. I reached for Precious and hugged her face, smiling when the pups came over to be hugged as well.

Once I had stood up again, I felt a chill go up my spine. Someone was watching us, so I glanced around then spotted my worst nightmare. I swore loudly and hopped onto Precious's back, knowing that the grim reaper saw me as well. Precious took off like a bullet with each puppy running behind her with a slightly decreased speed.

 **(⊃‿⊂)** (uh oh lol) **(⊃‿⊂)**

When the Bargest fled into a sandworm tunnel, I came to a screeching halt. I was in no mood to run from a sand worm, so I decided to head back to the city instead. The Bargest seemed to be heading that way anyway, so she probably had a den there. I gazed back to the tunnel after a moment, debating whether I should go back and retrieve the human regardless of the danger of a sandworm.

I shook my head and growled to myself. The Bargest wouldn't go down there if it meant endangering herself, and if there were sand worms down there, she would use them against myself. She was afterall a demon. A very clever one at that. After all my trouble of bringing the humans back, the single one I find is owned by a demon that has made every attempt to out maneuver me and been successful.

A deep sigh pushed its way out of my lungs, this human was rather important. I wondered if the human realized it was alone. Despair whinnied then turned his head to look at me. He likely knew I was thinking rather than guiding him. I scoffed lightly then nudged Despair forwards, steering him towards the city.

Once I reached the city, I moved quickly to the top of one of the buildings so I could contact my siblings and see if they had found any humans themselves. Using my Rumifico Prism to contact my siblings, I waited and pondered. A human lacking color, other than it's eyes, it seemed unnatural and uncommon. However at the same time, humans were subjected to unusual circumstances.

"Yes? Death, that you?" I rolled my eyes at the sound of my younger brother, Strife.

"He called all of us, Strife." Fury put her 2 cents forth.

"I hope there is a good reason for this." War grumbled. I likely interrupted his killing of various races.

"It is. Have any of you see humans?" I rasped as I spoke, my eyes glaring at the images displayed by the Prism.

"Nope, no humans here!"

"I haven't seen any myself. Not even any signs of them living recently at least."

"No."

I sighed deeply, perhaps thinking that the one I had seen was truly alone.

"I have seen one, and only one." My siblings shifted uncomfortably at my tone. They knew I was irritated by the lack of humans.

"And?" Strife blurted impatiently. "Where is it?"

"Traveling with a demon that keeps me at a distance." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Lilith?" A look of concern flitted onto Fury's face. She was fierce, but still compassionate.

"No, a Bargest. It is a very heavily pregnant Bargest at that."

"She must think the human is one of her puppies. You should get rid of her before she has those puppies and take the human back home so that it will be safe." War sliced at something out of the Prisms view as he spoke.

"I cannot just do that. Bargests are highly intelligent creatures, War. She can be reasoned with, especially if I am able to communicate that I mean well."

Strife shook his head. "I hope you're not going soft, Death."

Fury shot a glare through the Prism to Strife. "Quiet, Strife, it is a good thing that Death is attempting something different. If this Bargest has adopted the human as one of her own, the human will likely be attached to her and humans are very sensitive. The human could die from heartache."

"Humans are weak." War mumbled under his breath before his Prism cut off. Something obviously attacked him.

I simply scoffed and cut the stream between his Prism and mine. "We need this human alive. If it means depressing the human, than so be it. I will avoid killing her if I can, but if you find any other humans, secure them as quickly as possible. " I nodded to my siblings before cutting the stream between myself and them then turned to look over the city.

The sun would set soon, and I wanted to get rid of as many demons as I could before the human returned to the city with the Bargest.

 **/╲/\╭⁞** **ರರ** **͜ʖ** **ರರ ⁞╮** **/\╱\**

As Precious ran, my heart pounded in my chest fearfully. Our luck was going to run out sooner or later and he would catch us. The thundering hooves of his horse pounded behind us again, synchronizing with my heartbeat.

"Wait!" A deep, rough voice made me look back and I realized that it was the grim reaper.

I took a deep breath, noticing that he hadn't drawn his weapon. "P-Precious… Maybe we should s-stop and see what he wants from us."

Precious growled slightly then slowly rounded to a stop, turning to give the grim reaper an aggressive look. The grim reaper dismounted and gave her a look that meant "Just try me" before he spoke again.

"Thank you for stopping." His eyes flitted to me, "You, are you aware you're the last human?"

My breath hitched before I nodded sharply. "Of course I know at this point. Who are you? Why have you been chasing us?"

"You're the last human, and I am the Horseman Death. I am to protect and restore the balance. As the last human, I need to protect you so that humans do not die out again." I could hear the sincerity in his voice, but he was missing something important.

"And what? Humans die. You said I am the last human, I don't know about you but I can't exactly keep the human race going." My face began to heat up, feeling angry for some reason.

"Your DNA can be duplicated to create more humans." He gestured to nothing in particular.

I began to fume, feeling almost like blowing up. "So what then? I'll be used to make more awfully vain creatures that think they are stronger than they really are. What do you want from me?"

I noted that he looked a bit shocked at my tone. "I need to get you out of danger, away from Earth."

That made me pop. "I will not be going anywhere! Especially not without Precious and the pups!" I hopped off Precious's back and stomped forwards. "I don't care if you're trying to help, I don't need it and humanity can certainly stay extinct so they don't fuck anything else up. Look at what they did to this planet! This isn't all from demons!"

"Humans are a child race, they were still learning." The horseman reached towards me as if to comfort me.

"I don't give a shit!" I threw one of my box cutters at him, but he just caught it looking confused.

"I will have to say, I am baffled. I have never met someone who hates their own race so much." He held the box cutter back out to me and I snatched it back. "However, even if you do not wish to revive your race, Earth is very dangerous. This invite extends to… Precious… and her puppies. You can come to my home where you will be out of the way of the war."

I tensed, feeling a bit stupid. This Death fellow probably intended to let me bring Precious and the pups back with me the whole time. Luckily for me, he remained fairly calm, or at least that I could tell.

I turned back to Precious and patted her head. "What do you think? If he is serious, the pups will be safe." She yipped at me once so I spun on my heel, holding my head high, I walked towards him. "Fine, we'll go with you."

 **੯ू** **ᵕ̤** **ू** **U** **॒॒॒॒॒୭ℒℴ** **ѵℯ)**

 _I don't know if you've noticed, but I need names for the puppies! Post in the review what ya think!_


	3. Chapter 3

So, I don't really know how long it's been since I've updated any of my stories. I have some unfortunate reasoning as to why I haven't been writing, so I'm gonna set it straight here.

I suffered from kidney failure. It was hell, being stuck in bed, not able to do anything. I've never experienced that kind of pain before. I don't even remember the trip to the hospital. The darling man that I have chosen to keep by my side found me in the living room on the floor and took me to the emergency room. The doctors put me on some pretty hefty antibiotics and dialysis for about 3 months before sending me home. I was rather out of it for another month after that, not wanting to do anything. Then the roommates that were paying a very small fraction of the rent decided to trash my house and leave. I couldn't live in my house, that I was renting from someone else mind you, so I told my landlord what happened and they allowed me to purchase a house they had. I started working a job that was from sun-up to midnight 6 days a week. It took everything out of me, I don't even remember the plot to some of the fics I've written. Then I found out I was pregnant and my kidneys started failing again. Now I'm stuck at home, on horsepill-sized medication and a mini-me growing inside me. I'm extremely bored, so I'm going to start writing again, except I don't have anything for my existing stories. I miss writing and I'm sorry to all that loved this story.

Lots of love

Cata


End file.
